Cirque du Soleil
by Sekai Jaganshi
Summary: ((Rating for later chapters)) What happens When two accrobats join the circus? (really bad summary sry))(( third genre is romance))


Sekai: Just a quick disclaimer, I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. That great privilege (big words) belongs to the great. Yoshihiro Togashi! However the Character Sekai belongs to me and is me and the character of Kyoko belongs to my friend. Also the title "Cirque du Soleil" is "Circus of the Sun" in French. OK!! With that all cleared up on with the show/story!!! (Also this little quote thing has nothing to do with the story. I just think it's inspirational)  
  
Crossing an unknown river far from your domain, observe the surface turbulence, and note the clarity of the water. Heed the demeanor of the horses. Beware of the massed ambush.  
  
At a familiar ford near home, look deep into the shadows of the far bank, and watch the movement of the tall grass. Listen to the breathing of your nearest companions. Beware the lone assassin.  
  
SUSUME-NO-KUMO  
  
(1491)  
  
Cirque du Soleil  
  
An Evading Exit  
  
" Hurry up Kyoko! He's catching up!" Seaki cried back to her best friend and fellow street performer.  
  
" I'm very well aware of that fact, Sekai, but thanks for the update anyway!" Kyoko replied.  
  
" God! I'm getting tired!" Sekai breathed to none in particular. She did have a reason to be tired. Both Sekai and Kyoko had been running trough the streets of Paris for the past hour evading the men who were tiring to take advantage of two 19 year old girls ((back hentai!!! not that!!!!)) and take their money ((MONEY!!!)). They had earned about $100 throughout the past week and they intended to keep it.  
  
" I've had enough of this!" said Kyoko. Her normally sunny yellow ponytail untied itself, turned reddish blonde and flew back with the speed of the her running. Her eye's turned from aqua to a deep lavender. These changes caused the three men to hesitate a little but he eventually kept going after them.  
  
Sekai looked back just in time to see her friend jump 50 feet into the air with incredible speed.  
  
This made all three of the pursuers falter, but when they herd the jingling of coins coming from Sekai's black gi and matching hakama, they forgot completely about the other girl.  
  
Sekai's Ruby red eyes widened as they each pulled out a shining dagger and ran after her at an increased speed. Sekai turned and ran down the street at a great speed but hardly lost her followers.  
  
" Oh Yeah That's GREAT!! Just leave me here to fend for my self with 3 baka's chasing me! Thanks a lot, Kyoko!!!" Shouted Sekai hoping that her friend would here her. 'But,' she thought to herself, 'it's not a bad idea...at least I'll not let my departure so seen...' And with that thought in mind Sekai ran into the nearest alley and went as far down as she could before she met the dumpster blocking her way. There was a small sound as she disappeared to the roof of the building to her right.  
  
She stood on the edge and looked down as the three men ran into the alley and started searching.  
  
" Hn.", she smirked "so persistent."  
  
" What took you so long!?" Said Kyoko who had now regained her strawberry blonde hair. Her aqua-blue eyes showing a mocking expression.  
  
" I for one was trying to keep our identity under wraps. You know what I mean, our demon side. It's quite unnatural for an ordinary 19-year-old girl to have her hair change colour and then jump to inhuman heights. Is it Kyoko- or should I say Myori, it's so hard to tell these days with you switching so often."  
  
" It's not all that ordinary for a girl of 18, adorned in Japanese attire running through the streets of Paris with demon speed either, Sekai."  
  
"O well." Sekai shrugged and grinned showing one of her fanged teeth.  
  
"I guess we're just unique." Kyoko smirked and the two demons turned back to the three men who were still looking for Sekai. Yes, they were both demons. ((Well Kyoko's more of a spirit but we'll go with this for this story.)) Sekai was an A class fire demon and Kyoko an A class wolf demon. However they made a living off of their race in an indirect way. They weren't too sure that the people of France would accept to demons roaming their capital city.  
  
They both hid their demon powers well but exercised them in their job. They were both street acrobats. They would jump and do tricks to amuse the audience while fulfilling some of their demon needs.  
  
As Sekai looked down to the three looking for her she realized something.  
  
" Hmmmm...Mabey we're not as unique as you say, Kyoko..." Sekai sad as her eyes moved with he men who were now giving up their search and they then seemed to diminish into the darkness.  
  
Sekai quickly turned to her friend. " You know I'm extremely fast, ne?... Those men were able to keep up with me demon speed."  
  
" So they're demons", Kyoko shrugged, "No big deal I mean. That's good isn't it? There are more of us."  
  
" Yes it's good but also that might mean that they weren't just after the money..." TBC  
  
So wacha think?!?! Good, Bad, Excellent, Horrible?? Please review so I know? ( 


End file.
